


Hello My Love

by Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Feels, Chris Argent is Bad at Feelings, Cute Ending, Dom Peter Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Chris Argent, Good Peter Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, POV Chris Argent, Peter Hale Not Being an Asshole, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/pseuds/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29
Summary: Peter Hale and Chris Argent are two men from opposite worlds but with the same deep feelings. Peter's confident and has been flirting incessantly, but a doubtful Chris holds back.Will he give in?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hello My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaitASecondWhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitASecondWhat/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to my 'Annoying Clingy Petopher Shipping Clueless Idiot Buddy'! This is the story I mentioned to you a couple of days ago and I hope that you like my gift for you :)))
> 
> Thank you @phasha18 for helping me with the title once again! I appreciate it!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this Valentine's Day themed story!

Chris figured that the reason Peter made more advances than usual was probably because Valentine’s Day was approaching quickly. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the loft with dinner that had been asked for, to see the pack hanging out, Peter on the couch, smirking when he entered. Chris suppressed a blush. He did like the wolf, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for Peter, and knowing him, Chris wasn’t sure if he was just one of Peter’s fleeting attractions. 

“Hello, Christopher.” Peter greeted him, “Now, who has the honor and might I add, _the pleasure_ of owning that gorgeous ass on Valentine’s?”

Chris rolled his eyes at the other man and Allison slapped Peter’s arm playfully causing everyone including Chris to break into laughter. Peter pouted and Chris thought to himself that it was adorable. 

“I don’t do Valentine’s, Peter.” he answered calmly.

“I’m sure you just haven’t found the right person… or _wolf_.” Peter added, provocatively licking his lips and batting his eyelashes. 

“Nope.” Chris shook his head, moving towards the kitchen. He heard a groan from Peter and chuckled. 

He went over to the kitchen island and placed the food. The wolf had been flirting with him for months now and it was actually amusing. Chris wasn’t sure when he had ended up with a liking towards Peter, but he did know that it was before Peter had started courting him. That was one reason that led him to believe that the older Hale was fooling around with him because he probably sensed the feelings. Besides, he was already in his forties and Peter was in his mid-thirties.

The noise from the children had died down and Chris turned his head in the direction of the living room, nearly getting a heart attack and jumping out of his skin when Peter smirked from right next to him, resting his hand on the marble top. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t detect Peter sneaking up on him. Chris assumed that maybe it was since he was lost in his thoughts and maybe the wolf was just too sneaky for his own good.

“Holy fucking-” Chris swore and the pinched bridge of his nose, “Peter, what the fuck?”

Peter grinned, “I just want to talk. To you.”

“Well, normal people don’t sneak up on someone if they want to talk to them.” he remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“Christopher, darling, both you and I know that I’m not normal people.” the Hale replied, moving closer towards Chris so there wasn’t much space between them, “How does dinner sound?”

“Yeah nope.” Chris said, getting Peter out of the way with a push to his chest, which caused him to fall onto his bottom, and walked to where the others were while snickering to himself. 

“Lunch?” came Peter’s voice. He was still probably lying on the floor

“Uh-uh” he responded loudly earning more laughter from the pack. Chris was sure that it was quality entertainment for them.

He headed towards the metal door when Allison called out to him. Peter slowly returned to the living room, rubbing his ass with his hand, face scrunched up.

“Dad, you aren’t staying?” she asked him and he glanced at her.

“No, sweetie, I’ve got some work to do.” he informed his daughter. Chris would have stayed for Allison, but he had some things to sort out with the business and he didn’t want to delay it. 

“Dinner?” she questioned.

“I’ll get myself something honey.” Chris answered and Allison opened her mouth to speak again so he added, “I promise.”

She beamed at him and then with her arms outstretched said, “Hug?”

Chris chuckled at the girl and wrapped her into a hug while she sat on the couch, “Of course, Ally.”

Allison may be a teenager, but she was still his little baby girl and always will be.

“You’re sure the reason you aren’t staying isn’t Peter?” she whispered, giggling in his ear.

If it was for Peter, he actually would stay. Even if it was going nowhere between them, Chris could still stealthily admire him and a part of him enjoyed the flirting. Especially when Peter would keep trying repeatedly and pout in the end when there was no result.

“No it’s just work, I swear.” Chris said and let go of her only for Peter to stand next to the couch.

“Do I get a hug too?” Peter looked at him expectantly with cute puppy eyes.

“No you don’t.” he patted the wolf’s shoulder and bounded over to the exit.

*

Chris was tired. He had been out all morning trying to track down a feral rogue wolf since Scott had asked for his assistance. They wanted to find whoever it was before more trouble was caused so Chris couldn’t say no. In the end, he had found the wolf on his own and a fight ensued as it wasn’t going to surrender easily. He hadn’t been hurt too badly, just a couple of gashes that he managed to tend to. All he was looking forward to was to take a good long nap. 

Once the elevator arrived at his floor, he staggered out towards his apartment. When he got to the door that was numbered ‘402’, Chris fumbled for the keys from his jacket pocket. He fished it out and tried to unlock the door only to realize that it had already been unlocked. Chris frowned at the doorknob. He was sure that he had locked it before he had left to drop Allison at school and then to his office after they had breakfast. He gulped, reaching for his gun. There was a possibility of thieves, but he hadn’t heard of daylight robberies in Beacon Hills. If he was lucky, maybe the person who had entered could still be inside.

The exhaustion had made Chris a little clumsy, which ended up with him bumping his injured shoulder hard against the doorway causing his gun to drop and clatter on the ground. He clutched at the wound, wincing, and leaned against the door on his side.

“Fuck.” he swore to himself. Chris couldn’t believe that he had been so careless.

“Ouch, that sounded like it hurt! Are you okay?” the unmistakable voice came from inside the house. 

Chris was half-glad, half-annoyed that it was Peter who had broken into the apartment. He didn’t have to worry about a brawl taking place as he was already weak and if he was outnumbered, it wouldn’t have been nice. However, he was worried about the security of his apartment.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?!” Chris shouted, still against the door.

“Lunch, darling.” Peter replied as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the corridor before hurriedly approaching him, “Christopher, oh dear, you’re worse than I thought. Come on.”

Peter put an arm around him and Chris assumed that the wolf was going to support him and help him walk, so he was surprised when he was heaved up onto Peter’s arms. Then the man proceeded to shut the door. Of course, he liked it, though it was shocking, and obviously was not going to let the younger man know. Peter’s scent was earthy as well as minty and Chris loved it. He was fighting the urge to bury his face in the crook of Peter’s neck to get more of it.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Peter?” Chris questioned, as he was carried down the corridor.

“Carrying you of course.” he answered as if it was a completely ordinary situation. 

“I can walk.” he groaned but didn’t struggle.

“Please, you’re injured and we both know you like this, Christopher. So, relax.” the wolf hummed as Chris could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. It wasn’t fair that Peter had supernatural abilities that helped him figure out Chris’ feelings. It was an unfair advantage.

“No, Peter, just let me down.” Chris scowled, in an attempt to ignore what the other man had just said.

“I will darling, have patience.” Peter’s voice was calm and soothing. It didn’t seem like Peter was worried about Chris murdering him for being inside his house and he actually probably wasn’t.

Chris huffed when Peter took him to the dining room and set him on a chair near the table, and walked into the kitchen. There was an aroma in the kitchen that made him salivate, which meant that the wolf had been cooking, _in his house_. Peter returned, then dragged himself a chair and sat beside Chris with a plate of food. Before Chris could look at what it was, there was a fork with said food right in front of his face. 

He reluctantly opened his mouth and Peter slowly fed him. It was when the food was in his mouth that Chris figured that Peter had apparently made him pasta. It tasted amazing and Chris was sure he had never tasted anything that delicious in ages. He closed his eyes, savoring it and when he swallowed, Peter would feed him. He was starving and glad that he didn’t have to prepare something for himself. Either way, he was confused. What was this all about?

“P-” he started as he munched but was interrupted. 

“Shhh... Chew, Christopher. First chew, swallow, and then talk.” the Hale smiled at him as he raised the fork to Chris’ mouth once more.

He ate silently heeding Peter’s orders. Once he had finished all of it Peter made him drink a glass of water and went back to the kitchen with the plate. Chris assumed the younger man was going to clean up. He forced himself up in order to assist Peter but took his seat when he heard a ‘Sit down, Christopher. I can handle it.’ come from the kitchen.

Peter didn’t take long to wash the dishes and was back with Chris soon. He felt pretty good as he was now full, however, his body still ached and he needed to lie down for a while. As if Peter could read his mind, the wolf reached out and took his arm in a firm grip. Chris was a little surprised but sensed the pain slowly receding while the veins in Peter’s arm were a dark black. He was dumbstruck. It was the very last thing he expected. So Peter did care about Chris and he didn’t know what to think of that.

“Do I get a thank you?” Peter smirked at him as offered him a hand.

“Y-yeah, thank you, Peter.” Chris said, taking his hand and standing up.

It seemed as if Peter was going to take his leave. Chris followed Peter to the front door, his mind running wild. How had Peter even let himself in? The door seemed perfectly fine and the Hale didn’t seem like the type of person who was bothered enough to pick a lock. It also seemed to be planned because Chris didn’t recall buying pasta, so Peter may have brought the items with him, which wasn’t easy for his brain to process. 

“How’d you get into my house?” he spoke finally when they got to the door and saw that Peter’s expression was smug.

“I have my ways, darling.” he purred.

“Well, seems like I’ll have to step up with the security.” Chris found himself smiling as the wolf.

“Oh, really and how exactly are you planning to do that?” Peter said, supporting himself pacing his arm on the door.

“You do realize that defeats the purpose right?” Chris chuckled and continued, “Maybe I’ll install a Peter Hale detector that shoots bullets.”

“I’ll see you later, Christopher.” the other man smirked again, satisfied while opening the door and slipping out.

Chris watched Peter go and closed the door when he was out of sight before heading to his room, attempting to wrap his head around the recent events. 

It had been a wild day.

*

Most people thought the worst thing ever was to be alone on Valentine’s Day, but here Chris was stuck in a small cell all by himself leaning back against the wall that was opposite the door, leg broken, several cuts and bruises, and a bullet embedded in his abdomen as he had his hand placed over the wound. The hunters were responsible and Chris didn’t have to guess because it was obviously for his affiliation with werewolves. Most of the hunting community wasn’t too happy with Chris’ decision and he had a pretty large price on his head.

Chris sighed. The cell stank like dead animals and garbage. He wanted to throw up. He could bear the pain since he was used to it. Gerard had got him used to it as a kid and now he was a little thankful for that, although it didn’t do him much good. The hunters were going to torture him for information about the packs and then probably kill him. He hoped that his captors would just get on with it fast. It was better dying than being trapped inside the horrid disgusting cell.

It was also chilly and Chris had started to shiver a little. He shut his eyes, accepting his terrible fate, and waited until it approached closer. 

Chris almost jolted up when he heard a loud deafening howl not so far from the cell he was in. It sounded familiar and he couldn’t believe it. Peter? He had to be dreaming. 

There were more howls and growls along with grunts as well as cries. Suddenly there was pin-drop silence. Chris gulped anxiously. A few moments passed.

Just then, the door was wrenched off its hinges with an ear-piercing screech and thrown away, making Chris flinch. Peter stood in the opening, horrified. The crimson bloodstains were a contrast on his white V neck shirt. The wolf rushed over to him immediately, scooping him up in his arms. 

“Christopher, my God.” Peter muttered, the shock in his voice evident.

“You- you came- for me?” Chris choked out the words, resting his head against Peter’s chest. He didn’t care if he was exhibiting that he was comfortable with the man. Chris clung onto the wolf tightly, trying to envelope himself in the warmth.

“Of course, I came for you. Christopher, I really do care about you.” Peter said, his voice mellow.

Chris looked up and was lost in the soft blue eyes that were staring back at him. He could feel a tug on his heartstrings. Peter hadn’t been fooling around with him.

Just being curled into the wolf, made him forget the pain. Chris managed a weak smile and Peter smiled back at him, leaning towards him. He realized what the Hale was about to do and adjusted himself a bit. Peter finally pressed their lips together gently, planting a warm loving kiss. Chris kissed him back, smile widening. Never had he ever thought of having the chance to kiss Peter, that too in some dump where he was imprisoned while he was mortally wounded. He assumed that the younger man was absorbing his pain on this occasion as well since it gradually faded from his system. Chris could kiss Peter forever, but he needed to breathe, so he pulled away and returned to his original position, snuggling against the wolf.

“Come on let’s get you to a hospital.” Peter said, moving out of the cell. 

Chris closed his eyes, listening to the wolf’s heartbeat that calmed him.

*

There was music playing. It wasn’t too loud. Chris squinted, yawning and stretching his arms as he sat up to lean on the headboard. It was Valentine’s Day. Peter was next to him on the comfortable king-size bed _in their house_. The house that they had moved into about six months ago.

“Good morning, Christopher.” Peter greeted him with a short kiss and laced their fingers together.

“G’morning, Pete.” he mumbled, beaming at his lover.

Peter kissed him again and then nuzzled his neck affectionately. Chris chuckled, whacking Peter’s arm when he felt ticklish. 

The wolf rubbed his face against Chris’ shoulder with a laugh and spoke, “Christopher, it’s been exactly a year since…”

“Yeah.” he replied, brushing his lips on the side of Peter’s head.

Chris had spent about a week in hospital after he was rescued, but Peter hadn’t left his side the entire time. The younger man flirted with him to lift his spirits and distract him. The pack had been confounded when they walked in on them holding hands in the hospital room. An explanation hadn’t been necessary as they all seemed to have grasped that Chris had quit holding back. 

“I know we haven’t been together for long, but uh-” Peter paused, turning towards the dresser on his side, “I’ve got something to ask you.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. Chris wondered whether the question Peter was going to ask him was the one he was thinking of. As that day was an important one for them, Chris had decided to ask the Hale a question as well.

“Hold! Hold on a second!” he shouted and Peter froze.

Chris wildly reached for the dresser on his side, pulling open the drawer and fishing out a black velvet box. Peter’s jaw dropped and he did the same before revealing a similar box in his hand.

“Holy shit, Christopher well I guess we already know the answer then.” Peter smirked at him.

“You were going to propose in bed?” he laughed at the wolf.

“What?” he rolled his eyes, “We could have just-got-engaged sex. Also, this is probably the right time to tell you that I got into the apartment because Allison gave me her key.”

“She did?” he questioned, astonished. That was not something that he had seen coming.

“Yup, according to her I should have done more than flirting. She might have mentioned that the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” the wolf grinned at him.

Peter grumbled, but smiled again when Chris punched his shoulder and said, “I fucking love you, Peter Hale.”

“Darling, who doesn’t?”

Chris raised an eyebrow.

“I love you too, you dumbass hunter.” Peter cracked up, launching himself onto Chris and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
